Querido Mickey
by MilyV
Summary: Michele encuentra una misteriosa nota que le llevara al reencuentro tan deseado por él.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Emil sabía que había cometido un gran error. Había permitido que Michele se alejara de él un par de meses hacia atrás por una discusión sumamente absurda. Desde aquel entonces, la culpa lo invadía cada vez que escuchaba que alguien pronunciaba el nombre del italiano.

¿Qué les había pasado aquel día? Era la pregunta que se hacía todos los días. Por lo general, conseguían sobrepasar sus diferencias. No era de enojarse en lo absoluto y tomaba todo con mucha calma.

No obstante, aquel fatídico día había dejado llevarse por las emociones.

 _No hacía mucho tiempo desde que habían empezado a salir. Sin embargo, Michele le había pedido a Emil mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo. No quería estar en la boca de todos y quería disfrutar de aquel romance en secreto._

 _Sin embargo, Emil no aguantaba más las ganas de compartir su relación con los demás. Compartía la mayoría de las fotos que se tomaban y pronto habían comenzado los rumores._

— _Emil… —Michele estaba leyendo algunos comentarios en las redes sociales de las fotos que había subido el checo._

— _¡Vamos, Mickey! Ya todos lo saben prácticamente —murmuró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla._

 _Sin embargo, Michele pronto se apartó y dejó de lado su teléfono._

— _Emil, quiero que tomemos las cosas con calma —Michele se dirigió hacia al balcón de la habitación del hotel donde se hallaban._

— _Pero, Mickey… —Emil no entendía esa actitud:—¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí? —Ladeó la cabeza. Esa era la única razón que se le ocurría para que el italiano adoptase aquella actitud._

— _No es eso —Michele se dio la vuelta y respiró profundamente:—¿Acaso no te gusta disfrutar de nuestra intimidad? —le preguntó a su vez._

 _Ambos se quedaron callados. Michele no quería continuar la conversación mientras que Emil buscaba una pronta respuesta._

— _Pues yo estoy orgulloso de que seas mi novio, Mickey. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera gritarlo al mundo? —Emil insistió y con aquella pregunta, desató el caos._

— _Emil… —Michele se masajeó las sienes:—¿Tanto importa? —le preguntó. No conseguía comprender porqué su pareja le daba tanta relevancia a ello._

 _Emil se puso de pie. Evidentemente estaban en completo desacuerdo al respecto. Aquello le dolió._

— _Mickey… —Estaba decepcionado. Ni siquiera le dejaba que le tomara la mano en público y era demasiado impaciente para esperar de forma indefinida hasta que Michele finalmente se decidiera a hacerlo público._

 _Emil se puso de pie y tomó sus pertenencias. No podía quedarse allí. Se sentía un estorbo en la vida de Michele. Éste se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que estaba haciendo su pareja._

— _¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó. Se suponía que pasarían una noche romántica, viendo películas y otras cosas más. Esto no era lo que él deseaba._

— _Voy a ir a mi habitación, Mickey —Se dirigió hacia la puerta e hizo un ademán de despedida:—Nos vemos luego —anunció y se retiró._

Desde aquella noche, no había dejado de pensar en Michele. Quizás había sido demasiado dramático. Después de todo, quizás hubiera sido para mejor, esperar ese tiempo que le había pedido el italiano.

No obstante, ahora una nueva oportunidad se le presentaba. Finalmente habían coincidido en una ciudad de Europa y en el mismo hotel. Todo esto se había enterado gracias a Sara, con quien no había dejado de comunicarse.

Emil había pensado en plantarse en frente de la habitación de Michele pero cabía la posibilidad de que éste le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Ni siquiera sabía si éste ya estaba saliendo con alguien más. No, era demasiado directo.

Agarró su guitarra y mientras que ejecutaba una dulce canción, se le ocurrió una idea. La música siempre conseguía abrirle la mente. Todo lo que necesitaba era la colaboración de Sara. Se puso a trabajar de inmediato pues no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría allí y no quería que Michele se le escapara.

Una vez que Sara le envió el mensaje indicándole de que Michele estaba con ella, Emil se acercó a la habitación del italiano y dejó un mensaje por debajo de la puerta. Estaba nervioso pero confiaba en sus posibilidades.

Ahora tenía que continuar con sus planes. ¡No aguantaba las ganas de volver a ver a Michele!

Alrededor de las siete de la noche, Sara y Michele regresaron de un paseo por la ciudad.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó a su hermana.

—No te preocupes por mí, ya tengo otros planes —le respondió a su vez y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Michele no estaba del todo contento con aquella respuesta pero se dio por vencido. Una vez que ingresó a su dormitorio, se percató de que había una nota en el piso. Arqueó una de sus cejas, no recordaba haberla visto antes así que la cogió.

La misma decía lo siguiente:

 _Querido Mickey:_

 _Me gustaría verte hoy a las nueve de la noche en la plaza de enfrente, junto a la escultura de cristal. Te extraño y siento haberme marchado de esa manera. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?_

 _Ya sabes quién soy._

Michele leyó y releyó la nota. Él tampoco había dejado de pensar en Emil. La diferencia era que no se había animado a acercarse a él. Sentía que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo por una tontería como esa. Al fin y al cabo, Emil era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido. No tenía ninguna de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Llegó la hora marcada. Emil estaba sentado en un banco con su guitarra y un ramo de flores. Estaba mirando a cada rato su móvil. ¿Y si Michele declinaba su invitación? ¿Y si la nota desaparecía por alguna razón? ¿O si le hubiera pasado algo a Michele en el camino? Su mente estaba llena de dudas. No le culparía por no haber ido pero realmente estaba ilusionado con volver a verle.

De repente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y de los nervios, Emil aventó el ramo de flores hacia al otro lado.

Michele le miró con detenimiento y luego observó las flores destrozadas en el suelo.

—Se suponía que eran para ti… —Emil se sonrojó y se lamentó el hecho de que no hubiera podido entregarlas al italiano.

Se quedaron en silencio. Emil estaba sorprendido porque Michele hubiera aparecido y éste no sabía ni qué decir.

Emil había planeado decirle tantas cosas pero la figura del italiano y sobre todo, su expresión, le había hecho olvidar todo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego volvió a quedarse callado.

Sin embargo, algo aún más sorprendente ocurrió. Michele le atrajo hacia si y le dio un apasionado beso. Emil se quedó con los ojos abiertos por unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y pronto le correspondió, rodeando al italiano entre sus brazos.

Luego se separaron.

—Lo siento por irme de esa manera —Se disculpó Emil.

—Yo también lo lamento —comentó Michele antes de acariciar suavemente la barbilla de Emil:—Creo que el mundo… —Suspiró y luego continuó:—Debería saber lo nuestro —añadió.

Los ojos azules de Emil se iluminaron como estrellas en una noche clara cuando escuchó eso.

—¡¿De verdad?! —No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Michele rodó los ojos. Emil solía recordarle a un cachorro juguetón.

—Sí, creo que… Estamos listos —respondió mientras que se rascaba la nuca.

Emil le besó reiteradas veces en los labios a Michele de la inmensa felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

—¡Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido! —comentó el checho y luego levantó el estuche de su guitarra:—¡De hecho, te he compuesto una canción! —exclamó antes de sentarse en el banco.

Michele se acomodó a su lado y se recostó sobre uno de los hombros de Emil. Cerró sus ojos, listo para pasar una velada espléndida junto al otro.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
